Second Chance
by Darcy18
Summary: Beyond Birthday has escaped the asylum where L put him in. Now he's in Japan and is planning to take L down with the help of Kira.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Beyond Birthday isn't killed by Kira and he is escaped from an asylum, not a prison. And he is not dressed like L all the time though he still looks like L's twin brother when you see them together.**

**And many thanks to 4701rose for suggesting Beyond meeting Light :)**

* * *

><p>Finally BB broke free. After years of boredom in the asylum L put him in he was free to do what he liked. His first try to bother L with a unsolvable case in LA failed, but now he had a new plan in mind. Right after he escaped the asylum he heard about someone named Kira. Someone who killed the criminals these days with heart-attacks. He would lie to himself if he said he didn't want to know how he does that. Though he preferred killing his victims by himself. Feeling the beautiful red blood seep through his fingers.<p>

But there's no time for something like that right now. Right now he was walking through the streets in Japan. He had seen the confrontation between L and Kira on the television and knew that they both were here. L would be close by his target. BB also figured out that Kira needed a name of the person he wanted to kill. He concentrated on the red names and number above the heads of passers and smirked. If he found Kira and told him about his gift he would have a big chance of messing terrible with L. Maybe even kill him this time. But it would be difficult to find Kira and…

BB was stopped in his thoughts when he saw something strange. One of the few passers had no numbers above his head. Just a name hovered in red letters. It were Japanese characters but BB had no problem with the language. It was a young man with light brown hair. Probably a student seeing his clothes, a uniform of a school. Above his head hovered the name Light Yagami.

_Why is his life span gone while he is alive? _A lot of questions, but no answers. This was the first time he saw something like that. Could that guy named Light be… Kira?

Time to find out.

* * *

><p>Light heard Ryuk cackle his creepy laugh. His eyes narrowed. A laughing Ryuk means something is funny to him and that could mean problems for himself. Light looked at Ryuk closely.<p>

'Why are you laughing?' mumbled Light softly. He could see Ryuk but others not. If he started talking to Ryuk out loud people may think he lost his mind or something like that.

Ryuk chuckled and to Light's surprise he got an answer back. 'You're being followed, Light.'

He almost froze, but quickly put himself together and walked further. It would seem suspicious if he stopped right here. He kept walking and did not turn around. When he reached the end of the street he walked around the corner and stood still. Now he turned around and waited. After a few minutes a man with messy black hair appeared around the corner. The man came to a halt when he saw he was busted. His auburn eyes had a red tint in them and at the moment those eyes stared at him intensely.

Light straightened his back and tried to look confident. 'Who are you and why are you following me?'

The man didn't answer him directly and continued staring for what felt like minutes. But eventually he said something. Not that Light was very happy with the answer…

'I was curious. Something about you is very interesting, Light Yagami.'

Light froze in shock when he heard his full name. _How does he know my name?! _

'How do you know my name, tell me!' he demanded.

A creepy smile crept on the man's face. 'I don't like to be commanded, but you know what? I will ask you something first and you can ask me something in return. Does that sound fine with you?'

Light thought about it and nodded. Better go with it now. He had to know who this was.

The man came a few steps closer to Light and he had to restrain himself from stepping back.

'Why don't you have a lifespan?'

Light's eyes widened by that question and even Ryuk looked surprised at the man. He had Shinigami eyes, but he couldn't see Ryuk. That means he had the eyes, but he didn't have a Death Note. Only the people who owned or touched a Death Note could see Shinigami. On that moment he thought about the meaning of the question. He didn't had a lifespan? He was very well alive so there must be a reason why he couldn't see it. He raised a questioning eyebrow to Ryuk. The Shinigami guessed the silent question right.

'The humans who possess Shinigami eyes can't see the lifespan of a Death Note owner. It's hidden for them, but Shinigami can see them of course.'

'Why haven't you told me this earlier?' Light whispered annoyed.

Ryuk chuckled. 'Because you didn't ask me.'

Light glared at him, but Ryuk just laughed harder.

Light turned to the strange man and saw that he was looking at him if he was trying to read him.

'It seems my lifespan is hidden for people with those eyes of you,' Light answered.

The man looked at him for a moment before stepping closer to Light. There was not much more space than a meter between them now.

'You are Kira, aren't you?'

Light felt like a stone dropped into his stomach. Still his face kept a calm appearance.

'Who are you?'

The man began to laugh maniacally and Light took a small step back. His laugh sounded a lot like Ryuk.

'You answered my question so I think it's fair to answer yours now,' the man said when he stopped laughing. Though he still kept that creepy smirk. 'You can call me BB. I was looking for you and it's good to know I already found you even though it was pure luck.'

Light looked confused. 'You were looking for me?'

'Yes, I was looking for you, Light. I heard about you on the news and saw your confrontation with the detective named L not long ago. L bothered me for a very long time and I think it's time to take some revenge. And I thought I could help you with L as it seems we both have the same goal.'

BB leaned a little bit towards Light. 'We want him gone.'

Light thought about this for a moment. How he explained it, it looked like they had the same goal. And BB had the eyes of a Shinigami what would make a lot of things easier.

'You know, I've never said I am Kira.'

But BB looked very sure of this case. 'I'm pretty sure you are Kira so don't try to talk you out of it.'

They looked at each other for a moment, but eventually Light sighed.

'Fine, you can help me to take L down. But one stupid thing of you and you're out.'

BB looked satisfied with the answer and said: 'Good to hear. I've got one request though.'

'What do you want?'

'I want to take L down myself. He's not going to die because of a heart-attack.'

Light shrugged. 'That fine by me, I guess.'

Light turned around an started walking again. BB understood and followed him.

'So… to who were you talking to when I asked my question earlier?' BB asked curious.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to make a one-shot of Beyond meeting Light, but maybe I can make a longer story of this. Somebody interested in that? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**For the people who are wondering where I got my cover from for this story, check out Charlockle on deviantArt for the original version of it :)**

* * *

><p>A hour later they were in BB's motel room. Light didn't want to take him to his house. It seemed reasonable as they just met and Light didn't had much trust in him. Though he told him a lot of things.<p>

'Okay, now touch this.'

BB stared at the black notebook that Light held out for him. Light told him this normal looking notebook is called a death note. He told about all the rules that were written in it and this was the reason he could kill people with heart-attacks. It sounded like he made this up.

'Come on,' Light said irritated. 'You wanted to know to who I was talking earlier. Touch it and you'll see it.'

BB reached for the death note and touched it with his fingertips. Immediately something moved in the corner of his eyes and he turned quickly to see what had appeared. His eyes widened when his eyes met with the creepy big eyes of a weird looking creature. The creature cackled what sounded like a laugh. When he was done laughing the creature looked very amused at him.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuk and I'm the Shinigami who dropped this death note into the human world.'

BB was still shocked at the sight of Ryuk and his brain tried to process what happened.

Ryuk chuckled. 'I think he's broken. What a pity…'

That made BB snap out of shock. 'I'm not broken!' he growled.

'Ah! He finally found his tongue!' Ryuk laughed again.

If Ryuk wasn't a death god he would've been strangled by BB. He narrowed his eyes while he looked at Ryuk who was laughing.

Light sighed. 'Ryuk, please behave yourself a little bit more if you can and stop laughing!'

'Okay, okay! I'll try to be a little bit nicer. Don't promise anything though.'

'So…' BB looked at Light. 'Why would you pick up a death note from a Shinigami?' It was not that he minded, but why would a perfect student pick up such a thing?

'I thought it was just a stupid joke at first,' Light explained. 'But when I wrote a name in it, the criminal of whom I wrote down the name, died of a heart-attack. That was the moment I knew for sure the death note was real. When I realised what I could do with it to help the innocent and good people of this world I started looking for the names and faces of criminals. I'm going to make this rotten world a better one and be the god of this new world!'

BB stayed silence for a moment. _That guy has big dreams if he's thinking he's going to be a god. _But what bothered him was that in fact he was a criminal. If Light would find out about it the chances of dying became pretty big. Not that he was planning on telling his real name, but still. _I have to keep him as a friend._

BB smiled and nodded his head in agreement. 'I think you're totally right, Light! This world need someone to rule them all and take care of the evil.'

_I can always kill you when I'm done with you of course…_

Light seemed to believe him and looked happily at BB. 'Good to know you are agreeing with me. And sorry if I'm rude to ask, but I need to know. What happened to you? Because you said earlier L had bothered you in the past. What did he do?'

Light looked curious as he waited for an answer. BB knew he couldn't say everything. That L had beaten him in LA in his own game.

'Well… when I was younger I met L in an orphanage in England. I became best friends with somebody else there, but our friendship was very short sadly.' His expression became darker as he remembered the dead of his friend. What he told wasn't really a lie. His hate towards the detective started when he saw his friend suffer. 'My friend was really… emotional and couldn't take much pressure. So after L expected a lot of him he couldn't take it anymore and ended his life.'

Light looked shocked. 'But didn't L do something? Didn't he see your friends suffering?'

BB shook his head. 'No, he didn't cared that much for him or me. He never saw the struggle of my friend and never tried to help him because of that. I tried, but it was in vain.'

'Then I'm more motivated to take him down than before.' Light seemed very confident about it. 'With the death note, your eyes and our minds we are going to punish L and make this a better world for everyone else!'

Light offered his hand. BB took it and so they shook hands to conceal their goal. _It worked._

Ryuk snickerd in the background. 'Humans are so interesting… this is going to be fun!'

* * *

><p>After some time Light had to go home. Though the moment he got home he heard his sister Sayu complaining about going to the police station. Apparently she wanted to go to some of her friends later. He had nothing to do really and a moment later he walked outside again. His dad needed some clean clothes, because he was so busy with the Kira case on the moment he didn't have the time to go home often.<p>

'Please, I need to speak directly to someone of special investigation task force. It's urgent! I've discovered some really important things about Kira.'

Light saw a woman dressed in a black leather jacket. _What does she know about Kira? About me?' _He had to find out before she could reach the task force. It seemed luck was on his side today.

'I'm sorry, but nobody is present at the moment at task force quarters right now,' the man behind the desk said to her.

'But it's really important!' she insisted. 'Can't you contact them in any way?'

The man sighed. 'Fine, I'll call headquarters one more time for you. One moment, please.'

The man picked up the phone and started calling to the headquarters. Light put the bag of clothes on the desk and turned to the colleague of the man who was busy for the woman.

'Hi, I'm detective Soichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami. I brought my father a change of clothes, but it doesn't looks like he's in. Can I leave them here?'

'Sure!' the man said. 'Just leave them here and I'll make sure he gets it.'

'Thank you,' Light said gratefully.

On that moment the man who tried to contact someone at the headquarters put the phone down while he shook his head. 'I'm sorry ma'am, but as I thought there is no one present. I could get your message as soon as possible to them but- '

'No, that's no good enough! I have to tell it in person.'

'Excuse me,' Light interrupted. 'My father is actually in charge of the Kira investigation. If you like I could pass a message on to him. His cell phone is off at the moment, but I should be able to contact him soon.'

The woman looked at him for a moment and back to the man who said there was no chance he could reach them soon. 'Thank you for you offer. I would like that.'

Light let the woman out of the building and they walked away together. He knew it was safe to ask for her name now if he did it with an innocent smile and so he did.

'My name is Shoko Maki,' she replied to his question.

He was happy she told him so quickly, but something was not right… Ryuk started snickering the moment she said her name. Would that mean… that the name she gave was a fake one? He had to test it.

After they talked about what she thought to have discovered about Kira he knew for sure this woman was dangerous. She already knew too much. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen.

'So tell me again in short… what did you think exactly?' he asked.

Shoko Maki started to repeat her words. Light pretended to take notes of her words, but in fact he wrote _Shoko Maki _on the piece of paper. What she didn't know was that this wasn't some normal paper, but a piece out of the death note. After she was done with her talking Light put the paper back in his pocket. Now wait for 40 seconds and he knew for sure it was a fake name.

It was. She kept walking as if nothing happened so she had given him a fake name. _How am I supposed to get her real one without getting suspicious? _

Just when he had a plan ready his cell phone rang. With one look at the number he saw it was BB calling.

'I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's a friend of mine,' Light excused himself to her.

She nodded and Light took a few steps away from her. He picked up his phone.

'Hello?'

* * *

><p><strong>I find it boring to write the stuff that happened exactly the way it happened in Death Note. That's why I didn't write the whole conversation between Light and Naomi.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Light didn't want BB to know where he lived, but who was he if he obeyed him just like that? And so BB followed Light to his home and now knew where his new partner in crime lived. You never know. It could be useful to know sometime.

Not long after Light stepped into the house, he came out with a bag in his hand. _Where he going to? Time to keep following him!_ BB kept enough distance between him and Light and stayed in the shadows. After a long walk he saw Light walking into the police station. BB knew he could do a lot… but walking into a police station while he was defiantly wanted by L was something he did not dare to do. All he had to do right now was waiting patiently until Light came out of the building.

And after being patient Light came into view again… with another person who he recognised. It was Naomi Misora! The one who caught him on time before his previous plan succeeded! He growled at mere seeing her.

BB saw Light writing something on a piece of paper and knew he tried to kill her with the death note. Naomi was dangerous for Kira apparently. Too bad for her that she ran into BB today. Curiosity killed the cat. If she didn't pursued Kira there was a chance he let her go… maybe. After 40 seconds Naomi still lived so she had given Light a fake name. BB took his cell phone and called Light. He saw Light walking out of hearing distance from Naomi Misora and he picked up his phone.

'_Hello?'_

'Hello, Light. I see you're in trouble. Need any help?'

BB saw Light looking around for him, but not so Naomi would notice.

'_You followed me? __Where are you!'_

He snickered. 'Where I am at the moment is not important right now. I'm on your side, but she isn't.'

'_You can see her name?' _Light asked hopeful. _'She gave me a fake one.'_

'Of course she did,' BB replied. 'She's annoying as hell, but pretty smart too.'

'_So you can give me her name to get rid of her?'_

'I could give you her name… but I wouldn't like it if you killed her with the death note.'

'_Then what do you want?' _Light asked curious.

'I want to get rid of her myself. She gave me a lot of problems in the past and I want her to die seeing me as the last thing she will ever see.'

Light didn't respond directly and BB felt his doubt.

'I thought you wanted to do everything to create a perfect new world, Light. It is unavoidable to do that without some offers.'

Light sighed. _'Fine, you get what you want. __As long as you can do it now. If we wait too long she'll probably be able to reach someone from the task force.'_

'Don't worry,' BB assured him. 'I've got a plan… now listen closely…'

* * *

><p>They ended the call and Light put his phone back in his pocket. He walked over to the woman, according to BB Naomi Misora.<p>

'I'm sorry for the interruption,' he apologized.

'It's no problem,' Naomi said.

They began walking again and after a few meters Light gasped as if he suddenly got an idea.

'You know what? I'll take you to my home. You can wait for my father there. There is no way you can miss him then.'

She looked uncertain about his idea. 'I don't know if I should do that. You don't have to take me all the way there.'

Light shook his head. 'No, I insist. It's not a problem at all. I just want to know for sure you can reach him and tell him the important information you have about Kira.'

She still looked uncertain but said: 'Well, if you insist…'

'Good! Follow me, it's not that far away from here.'

Light began to walk and Naomi followed him. They talked a little bit more about Kira and other things.

'So you're the best student at your school? That's impressive,' said Naomi impressed.

He smiled warmly. 'Thank you. I do my best to become a police officer one day. Just like my dad.'

She gave him a little smile back. 'Well, I think he would be- AAH!'

She shrieked when she was suddenly pulled into the alley they walked next to.

Before she could scream for help a sharp pain shot through her head. Her sight blurred. She saw Light with a satisfied grin on his face and knew she was trapped. Another painful felling shot through her head and now she felt that the one holding her smashed her head into the stone wall. Her head hit the wall one last time and everything went dark for her eyes. A familiar laugh sounded behind her as she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed... THANK YOU! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating changed to M just to be sure.**

* * *

><p>Light entered his room that evening with a bag of potato chips and saw Ryuk laying on his bed. He looked exhausted. Though he didn't show that he saw Ryuk. This was for a very good reason.<p>

'L..Light, I found all the cameras. And you know, even Death Gods get tired when they work really hard.' Ryuk let out a tired sight. 'Now listen carefully, 'cause it'd be a pain to have to tell you twice. There's a ton of cameras and only in this room are there 64.'

Ryuk got up from the bed and sat down on the edge of it. 'Hey, where can I eat apples like this?' he asked. Light didn't respond and kept studying. 'O yeah, right. You can't talk to me in here. Tell me tomorrow when we're outside!'

If Ryuk would eat an apple in the house, the cameras would see a flying apple being eaten by nobody. He could tell Ryuk would not be happy to hear this the next day. Light opened the bag of chips and took a quick look in it. _This plan is perfect! _He put the bag down on his desk and continued studying for the exams 10 days later. At least that's what it looks like for the people behind the cameras. For L. He had hidden a piece of death note and a small pencil in the bag of chips. And because he couldn't turn on the computer or the television he had bought a mini television that fit into the bag. Nobody would suspect a thing if he put his hand in the bag to grab some chips and actually wrote names on the piece of death note.

While he wrote down a name he wondered how it went with BB and Naomi Misora. Would she already be gone by now?

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely her consciousness came back. Immediately she felt a splitting headache. Groaning in pain Naomi reached for her head and she tried to open her eyes. What she saw was not what she wanted to see. Only one little light bulb right above her head shone a faint light. The room didn't seem to have any walls. It was pitch black all around her except for the place where she sat. <em>How large would this room be? <em>The ground beneath her was cold and grey.

She cleared her throat and said softly: 'Hello?'

Her voice echoed through the room. _By the sound of it, it sounds like a big and empty room. _Naomi looked confused into the darkness that surrounded her. _Why am I here? _Suddenly she remembered everything. She had met Light Yagami and his father was in the special task force. Light asked her to go to his home to wait for his father, but on the way someone had grabbed her into an alley. Her head hit the wall so many times she blacked out. She saw Light grinned at her… Light kidnapped her! Could that mean he didn't want her to speak to the task force about Kira? Wait… Could that mean Light is Kira?! But he wasn't the one who grabbed her so who is working for him?

Her question was going to be answered soon as she heard a heavy metal door being opened and closed. Footsteps came closer and closer. Finally her kidnapper stepped into the faint light and Naomi became very afraid. It was Beyond Birthday!

* * *

><p>'I heard you were awake,' he said when he stepped into the light.<p>

BB saw Naomi's eyes widened in surprise and fear. He was pleased to know she was frightened of him. She should be.

He walked slowly to Naomi while a smirk appeared on his face. She stood up as fast as she could from the ground, but it didn't go that well. Apparently she was still a little bit dizzy. He reached out to her and she flinched back.

'Don't dare to come closer to me!'

BB laughed maniacally. As if he would listen to her! He grabbed Naomi and tore her jacket off. She yelled in protest and tried to get out of his grasp. With some struggling he bounded her wrists tightly together with a rope. He kicked her legs hard so she felt on the ground once again. One moment later her ankles were bounded in ropes too.

'So, now you're not able to run away from me let's play a little bit shall we?'

BB pulled out a knife that gleamed in the little light in the room. It was way bigger than a butter knife… and probably a lot sharper too.

He didn't hesitate any longer and struck her with the knife. Naomi screamed in agony as the blade made a large cut in her arm. Red blood started to come out of the wound and dripped on the ground.

'YOU'RE INSANE!' Naomi screamed.

BB chuckled at her words. 'Maybe I am…'

He struck her again and again with the knife until the floor around them started to look more red than grey. 'Already regretting that you let me live in LA? If you had let me burn to my death like I wanted at the time you wouldn't be here now!'

Tears streamed down her cheeks while she whimpered in pain. Her clothes were torn and drenched in blood.

BB laughed. 'I think I'll take that as a yes.'

He turned around and walked back into the darkness. Behind him he heard Naomi sighing in relief when he disappeared. He put the knife down and took something else. With the new object in his hand he walked back to Naomi. When she saw what he had in his hand she shrieked and tried to move back away from him. She was still bounded with ropes so she didn't came further than a few centimetres. BB grabbed her arm and pressed it against the ground. In his other hand he held the new object… a small gas burner. He turned it on and a small flame came out of it. He kept the flame right above the skin of Naomi's arm.

'Please!' Naomi begged him. She could feel the heat coming of the flame. 'Please, don't!'

BB looked at her as if he was truly surprised. 'What? You mean you don't want to feel the flame licking your skin? I know how it feels… now let me share the feeling with you.'

BB let the flame touch the bare skin of her arm for a few seconds and Naomi screamed in agony. When the flame finally went away a painful red burn decorated her arm. This went on for a sometime until Naomi's voice was hoarse from screaming and her skin was full of burns. Some even more painful than the other. But despite all her wounds and blood loss she wasn't in danger of death. BB made sure she would suffer until the last minute. She would suffer, because she was one of the reasons his first plan in LA failed.

But to everything comes an end. BB put the gas burner away. His hands started to get a hold around Naomi's neck. Her eyes widened when she realized he wasn't playing anymore. BB squeezed her throat shut. Naomi didn't had the energy anymore to try and struggle out of his grasp. He kept strangling her until her eyes began to close. Finally she blew out her last breath and she lay deadly still under him. Naomi Misora was dead. BB grinned when he saw the red number above her head disappear. He released the grip on her throat and with his finger he took some blood of the ground. His hand went to her cheek and with the bloody finger he wrote the letter "B".

Now it was time to let L know about his presence in Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>I've made a picture of Naomi sitting in the dark room. If you want to see it go to my deviantArt account (see the link on my profile).<br>Please review if you enjoy the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in a hotel room sat a man with messy black hair crouched on an armchair. His black eyes stared intensely at the many TV-screens before him. It would seem to any other person he never even blinked. Although he looked concentrated on the screens his thought were somewhere else. Light Yagami had done nothing that proved him being Kira. But there was someone else who was out there and he knew the problems would come quicker than he would like. Not long ago his old successor escaped from the asylum and it was like he vanished. Of course he tried to look for any sign of him, but it was difficult to do so with all the other people in the room all the time. He preferred to keep it as quiet as possible that the serial killer Beyond Birthday was on the loose.

On that moment the door to the hotel room opened and Watari walked inside. He looked very concerned about something. 'Ryuzaki, could I speak to you about something important?' he asked. His eyes flew around the room and saw the whole team looking at him. 'In private, please,' Watari added.

L nodded and stood up from his armchair. He felt the curious glances in his back as he walked to the kitchen with Watari. Though no one asked why this was needed.

Watari closed the kitchen door behind them and the look in his eyes only looked more concerned now they were in private.

'What is wrong, Watari? Something about Kira?' L asked him. A little worry sounded through his voice.

Watari shook his head and sighed. 'No, nothing about Kira, but it is something to be concerned about.' He took an envelope out of a pocket of his colbert and gave it to L.

He took the envelope and opened it impatiently. In the envelope was nothing but a single photo. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the photo. Naomi Misora lay on the ground surrendered with her own blood. He saw she had cuts all over her body and a lot of terrible burns. Around her neck were purple blue bruises which proved that she was finally strangled to death. After the neck came her head and on her cheek was a B written in blood.

L stared at the photo in sorrow. He remembered Naomi as a smart and brave young woman.

He looked up from the photo. The sadness clearly in his eyes that were normally emotionless.

'Where was she found?' he asked Watari.

'This morning someone found her in an abandoned barrack at a port not far away from here. He called the police immediately. I found this photo in the database not long ago.'

L went silent for some time and sighed. 'It is clear that B wanted me to find out about this. It is his warning for me that he's very close.'

Watari frowned worried. 'I believe you are right. It could be a reason why he left his signature on the place delict.'

He stopped talking when L kept staring at the horrible photo. Watari took it out of L's hands and put it back in the envelope.

'There is no time to just stare at this. It's important to think about what to do now. We can't step out of the Kira case, but we have to catch B too before others get hurt.'

L thought about this for a moment. Quitting the Kira case wasn't an option. But it would be dangerous for the team he worked with if B found out who worked with him. His people could be hurt or worse… killed.

He turned to Watari and held out his hand for the envelope. 'I think I know what would be the best thing to do. I need the photo.'

Watari gave the envelope back and had already guessed the plan in L's mind. He was his caretaker for a long time after all. He could read him very well.

'You are going to let the rest of the team know about B, aren't you?'

L nodded. 'Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I need to let the rest know about the danger other than Kira. Would you please bring your laptop with a photo of B?'

'Of course, L,' Watari replied.

Watari opened the door and walked out of the kitchen. L followed him and saw the curious eyes from his team.

'Is there something wrong, Ryuzaki?' Soichiro asked. 'Is there another lead to Kira?' he added hopefully. Of course, he hoped his son would be cleared from suspicion.

'There is no news about Kira, but there's something else you all have to know.'

L took the photo out of the envelope and gave it to Soichiro. He took one look at it and he went pale.

'This… this is awful! Who did this? And who is the murdered woman?'

Matsuda shot forward to the side of Soichiro. 'What's so awful, Chief? Why would…'

His words trailed of when he saw what was so awful and one moment later everyone had taken a look at the photo.

'This woman worked for me on a case in the past,' L answered Soichiro's questions. 'Someone I've personally known became a serial killer and killed three people in LA before he was caught. He was brought to an asylum, but he broke free not long ago. Probably he saw this woman, Naomi Misora, and decided to take revenge and-.'

'Wait a minute,' Aizawa interrupted. 'Her name is Naomi Misora? Raye Penber, one of the FBI agents who was killed by Kira had a fiancé name Naomi Misora. I saw it on documents of him.'

L glared at him for a moment as he did not like it to be interrupted.

'Yes, Naomi Misora was indeed the fiancé of Raye Penber. And there's a high possibility that that killer is going after me now. Therefore I want to warn you all to be very carefully when you see this man.'

At that moment Watari came forward with his laptop and turned it around to let everyone see the photo of the killer.

'This is the killer named Beyond Birthday, also called B,' L said.

The whole team gasped when they saw the man. He had messy black hair, his eyes looked dark on the photo and he was very pale looking. It was like they were looking at a photo of L! Only the black shadows under Beyond Birthday's eyes missed.

Before someone could ask the question that everyone thought L answered it. 'No, we are not related in any form. It's just coincidence.'

'Well…' Matsuda began. 'It wouldn't be weird if you two were related… you look like twins!'

'Yes, I am aware of that. And he don't only looks like me, but he's also comparable to my IQ. I need you to watch out for him. He has a dangerous mind.'

Nobody would have a doubt about that. They all had seen what he did with Naomi Misora…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story, please review if you like it :D<br>Ideas for chapters are welcome! I'll be able to write faster with more inspiration ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Light was busy with writing down answers on the paper before him. It wasn't that hard, but he had to do this right. After the college entrance exams he could learn further and join the Japanese police, just like his father. He would have all access to the criminal database and everything else. No longer needed to hack it then!

'Number 162, sit normally, please!'

Light's attention was drawn to the examiner for a moment. How could you sit so abnormal that the examiner would tell you to sit differently? He turned his head a little bit to the left and looked at the student a few places behind him. He froze.

Behind him a young man with baggy jeans and a white shirt sat crouched on the chair. Black messy hair that stuck out in every direction on top of his head. As if the odd man could feel him looking he looked up and their eyes held a few seconds long. Light turned quickly away and looked back at the paper before him. _That man… was it B? He looked exactly like him! Why did he sit so weird on his chair? And more important… why was he here?!_

Light sighed and tried to concentrate again on his exam. After this was finished he would ask B what he did here.

Finally the exam was over and Light got out of the room. B was gone by the time Light got up from his seat so he had to be outside. He hurried out and looked around, expecting to see him somewhere. But B was nowhere to be seen.

'Damn it,' muttered Light to himself. Now he had to go to B's place.

After some time Light arrived at B's apartment. Not in the mood to be polite he tried to open the door and it was open. He barged in and walked into the living room. B sat on the couch eating some jam using his hand. His hand stopped on his way to his mouth and a little bit surprise appeared on his face when he saw Light.

_He isn't wearing the same clothes like he did at the college entrance exams. Did he changed them when he got home?_

'Are you going to stand there the whole time or are you going to tell me why you looking at me like that?'

Light put his thoughts aside. 'You were at the college entrance exams just a few rows behind me!'

B blinked a few times. 'Wait what? I was where?'

'Don't lie to me! I saw you behind me in the middle of the exam! Why were you there and why were you crouched on that chair?!'

'I'm not lying to you! I have seriously no idea what you're talking about! I've been here inside my apartment for the whole day.'

'But then… who did I saw there?' Light asked confused.

They were silent for a moment while they tried to think about it. Suddenly B's head jerked up.

'Tell me, Light. Can you describe the crouched man you saw exactly to me?'

'Well… I couldn't see his face that well, but his hair looked like yours and he wore a white shirt and baggy jeans.' Light frowned when he remembered one thing more. 'And he had no shoes on.'

B's eyes widened as if something struck him.

'You know who it is?' Light asked curiously. 'Tell me! Who is it!'

B glared at him. Light knew he didn't like to take commands, but he just had to know.

B kept staring and said nothing. Just when Light thought he wouldn't get a reply B spoke.

'I think that the person in question will come to you very soon,' B said, his lips forming a smirk.

That's not an answer where Light was looking for and he felt his patients slowly going away. While glaring daggers at B he snapped: 'I want to know it now! Don't be so annoying and just tell me what you know!'

As an answer B scooped some jam out of the jar he held in his hands and began to gulp it down while making loud slurping sounds. His eyes daring Light to force him to speak. He was tempted to try and force him, but knew it wouldn't work right now seeing that stubborn jam maniac daring him.

Light sighed irritated. 'Fine, don't tell me then! But will you please stop eating in such a disgusting and strange manner?'

'No, I won't. You better look at yourself when you're eating chips,' he threw back at him.

Light felt silent after that comment and B gulped down more jam making more noise than before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (it's sad but true...).**

* * *

><p>B had been right. Light saw the mysterious man that looked like B again. This time at the first day at To Ho University. Light was dressed in a neat suit, just like every other student. Except that one man. He stood out like a sore thumb with his white shirt and baggy jeans. Light casted quick glances at the man and saw some details he hadn't seen at the exam. He looked very much like B indeed, but this man had dark circles under his eyes as if he never slept. His posture hunched over as he walked to the entrance of the building. Now Light thought about it, his bad posture made sense if he always crouched instead of sitting normally.<p>

Finally the welcoming presentation for all freshman students began when everyone sat on their seats. After some time the freshman representatives were called forward. Light Yagami and Ryuga Hideki. There were whispers heard from the crowd when the last name was called. Also Light was a bit confused, but he didn't show it.

_Ryuga Hideki… isn't he that famous popstar my sister Sayu likes so much? How is it possible for some popstar to be one of the best of To Ho?_

He knew he was going to do the speech with one other student. That wasn't a surprise for Light. Not at all… only the other student who was called Ryuga was the man that looked like B. Something was not right.

They reached their place on the stage and Light began first with his speech, reading it from the paper in his hands. Most of the people watched in silence except some that kept whispering things to their neighbour.

Light finished his speech successfully and the word was given to Ryuga Hideki. The man held his paper between his thumb and index finger while he spoke. His voice sounded deep and monotone. No mistakes or stutter as he spoke to the crowd. Light looked from the corners of his eyes to Ryuga and noticed the paper he held was blank. Nothing was written on it, not a word.

_He's reading from memory without any help of his speech paper…_

Ryuga finished his speech and the crowd applauded for both of them. Light did a quick bow, but Ryuga just scratched awkwardly on his head.

Both men walked back to their places and for the first time that man, Ryuga, said something to him.

'Light… Light Yagami? Your father is Chief Soichiro Yagami at the NPA?' His deep voice sounded quietly so no one else could hear him.

_Who is this guy? How does he know about my father?_

Light sat down on his seat and Ryuga took the seat next to him. He sat crouched just like that time at the exams.

'You're planning to join the police agency when you graduate,' Ryuga continued. 'And you already got experience as you helped the police a number of times with cases in the past. And right now, you're interested in the Kira case. I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation I need to share with you.'

Light continued to stare forward while he listened to this. Apparently this guy knew everything about him.

_Who is this guy? Do I have to ignore him or not? But… I wonder what this information actually is._

'I won't tell anyone,' Light answered. 'What is it?'

Ryuga turned his head to Light and whispered: 'I want to tell you, I'm L.'

…

Light's thoughts stood still for a moment when he heard that. Then the shock of the words crashed right into him.

_WHAT? There's NO way! __If he really was L he would never admit it! _

Light had tensed a bit when the meaning of the words became clear.

_Okay… try to relax more and do not act surprised… If he really is L I have to act like how Soichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami would act in this situation._

Light turned to him. 'If you are who you say you are then you have nothing but my respect and admiration.'

'Thank you. The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be some help to us on the Kira investigation.'

Light heard Ryuk chuckle behind him. 'If this guy is really L I'm impressed…'

_Indeed… Now that he showed me his face I can't kill him right after that. It doesn't matter if he's really L, I just can't kill him right now!_

Light was troubled with his thoughts about what happened and couldn't think of something to help him with this… But then he remembered B.

_B knew who this person was that other day! Light saw it in his eyes! Didn't he say to me something about an orphanage in England where he met L? That means B knows the name of L already… but I can't write that name right now or I'll be very suspicious. Maybe B has an idea of his own what to do about him. _

Light remembered their first encounter and knew B said he wanted to kill L himself and not by a heart attack. That means he has to be planning some kind of plan, right?

Sometime later Light walked outside the building with Ryuk close behind him. Ryuk was still chuckling about 'that L guy'.

'Hey Light!'

He turned his attention to someone on his right and saw Ryuga… or L.

'Nice meeting you,' he said.

'No the pleasure was all mine,' Light replied.

After that L walked to a black limousine that waited. Before he stepped in the car he looked at Light one last time.

'Well, I'm sure I'll see you on campus.'

'Yeah… Take care.'

The door of the car closed and the limousine drove away. Light stared at the car as it drove away from his view.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story! I hope you all enjoy the story so far!<br>I've started another story named 'Broken'. If you like you can take a look at it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The game of tennis was just started, but little drops of sweat already began to form on his forehead. L ran from left to right to hit the ball back with the racket. He was excellent at tennis as he was a junior champion when he was younger back in England. The thing was that Light was just as good in this sport as he returned the ball back to L again. L noticed that a crowd of people gathered around the playing field and began to scream or whistle when one of them hit the ball. It didn't bother him too much.

He tried to jump to his right to hit the ball back, but he had miscalculated and the ball flew past his racket. When he saw with what force the ball flew past by he knew Light was going for the win. And if the force of the ball didn't gave it away, it was the smile on Light's face.

_So Light is going for the win. Just as I thought he would…_

The heated battle continued and the crowd cheered, mostly for Light, enthusiastically. L still had a chance to win, but something caught his eye in the middle of the tennis battle. A familiar figure stood not too far away watching them playing tennis. Not a second later L recognized who was the young man. There was only one person known to look almost exactly like himself… Beyond Birthday.

_What is he doing here?! Why the daring confrontation and risking to get caught?_

A little too late he reacted to the ball Light had hit back to him and another point went to his opponent. L tried not to get distracted with the presence of his former successor. It was easier said than done.

The next time he checked if B was still there he met with his eyes. B was staring at him with that creepy grin on his face. Again, this distracted L too much to react on time and Light scored the winning point.

'It seems you need to practise a bit more, Ryuga' Light said from across the field. L ignored the fact he lost and looked away from Light when he was done speaking.

He looked for B again, but this time his eyes couldn't find him anymore. He was gone. Vanished the moment L looked the other way for one moment. He felt his heart pounding slightly faster.

_What is B's plan?_

* * *

><p>Light had discovered the guy who looked like B was in fact L himself. He hadn't asked yet about more information or something, but there was no time to meet each other again after his encounter with L. Just a few text messages and no more. Though it would not take much longer for him to question B about things.<p>

One of those messages was the reason he was here at the moment. Light wrote L asked him for a tennis game. It was beginning to grow boring for him so he decided to go and take a look at the game. It was time to let L know he was hot on his trail. A real plan wasn't formed yet, but he knew scaring the crap out of L was something he liked. A little bit of a cat and mouse game before he got to L. Of course he was playing the role of the cat… and L the mouse with the tragic ending.

He stood close by the field where the tennis game between Light and L was playing, but not too close. From the point where he stood he could see Light's back and L's face. It didn't take too long for L to notice B standing there. B saw L staring and getting so distracted by his presence that he lost a point to Light. B snickered when L seemed to try and focus on the game again.

After some time L checked again on him. B couldn't help it to grin at the man.

_Focus on the game L… or you're going to lose…_

Just as predicted Light scored the last point and he won the tennis game. Light drew L's attention when he said something B couldn't hear. Perfect moment to go away.

With that he managed to disappear without L knowing which way he went.

* * *

><p>It was a long and exhausting day, but being the insomniac as he was, he didn't go to sleep. There was so much to think about. First he lost for the first time ever a tennis game, he saw B staring at him, he tested Light in some café, and right after that he and Light got a phone call about Mr Yagami having a heart attack. A big part of the evening was spent in the hospital after that. Luckily for Mr Yagami it was not an attack from Kira so he had to rest and then he'll be fine.<p>

Right know he was on his way to the hotel, sitting in his own weird way in the car that Watari drove. L tried to sort out all the things that happened that day. It was odd for B knowing about the tennis game… not much people knew about it. There was a possibility B followed everywhere L went, but that would be too risky. So there was a chance B had found out about Light, Kira suspect number one, and now worked together.

L huffed at that thought. He was pretty sure Light was Kira. The only problem was the proof. Without proof Light would be free. But B and Light working together… it would be a terrible combination for himself. L didn't know how, but B knew his real name. He called L by his real name years ago before he was taken away from Wammy's after the… accident of A. The best friend of B.

_But why hasn't he told Light my name yet? If he got to Light before me, he could've done it!_

So many questions and no answers. Though if B worked together with Light, would Light know about B's past? Would he know he's working with a murderer?

A downright criminal?


End file.
